Happy Christmas
by Seth K. Darius
Summary: Jaxson has just gotten back from his Pokemon Journey, and he is celebrating Christmas with his team and family. But some deep feelings are revealed...


**THIS IS A QUICK CHRISTMAS STORY ABOUT JAXSON, A POKEMON TRAINER WHO IS BACK HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS. I'LL LEAVE THE REST FOR YOU TO READ. ALSO, HERE'S A QUICK LITTLE THING TO HELP YOU:**

_"This is Pokémon speech."_

"This is regular speech."

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I'm home!" Jaxson called to his family, opening the door.<p>

"Oniichan!" Jaxson's little sister came running down the stairs.

"Hey ya little scamp. How's life been?" Jaxson asked his little sister.

Jaxson was 169 centimeters, age nineteen, with jet black hair. He kept it short with some hair coving his left eye, and the back was around 50 centimeters. He had an average build when he left, but he now had a little muscle on him. He had on a white shirt and black pants. His eyes were a dull shade of grey. His team was currently in their balls, except for his Zoroark, who was keeping Jaxson warm with her fur.

His little sister, who was going to be ten in the New Year, had black hair that was in a ponytail. Her name was Ryan and she had sapphire eyes. She currently didn't have a Pokémon, and Jaxson would tend to give her a hard time because of it.

"I've actually been helping out with research that the professor has been doing. They've told me that I've been doing a good job," Ryan informed her brother.

"Do I hear Jaxson?" the mother asked, Jaxson getting his Pokéballs ready, since he knew that they would want to see them in person, since he has only had them seen in the video chats he's had with his family.

"Come on out everyone," Jaxson said, releasing his other Pokémon. His team consisted of all female Pokémon, which his friends joked about. He had a Zoroark, shiny Lucario, Ninetales, Flareon, Jolteon, and the rare Suicune. He befriended it by a miracle, and figured out that legendaries had genders the next day, since he caught Suicune doing the dance with no pants solo. If you don't understand that, to put it bluntly, Jaxson saw her masturbating in her anthro form, two fingers in her nether region. Oh, that's what I forgot. Every Pokémon has an anthro, or human form. And right now, the only Pokémon that wasn't in their anthro form was his Zoroark.

His Ninetales was in a traditional Japanese kimono that was orange, yellow, and brown for the sash. She was eighteen with beautiful amber eyes. Around her neck was a fur collar, and her yellow hair was tied in a ponytail, and her fox ears were resting on her sides. And he was showing a nice amount of skin. Her name was Amy, and made subtle passes at Jaxson.

His Lucario, Lacey, had on a small black tank top, which was a real looker for Jaxson, though he resisted when he was with his family. She had on yellow sweats and her golden hair fell down to her arse. Her ears were at the top of her head, and her ruby eyes could be filled with either love or kindness at the current time. She was eighteen as well.

Kathryn, his Jolteon, had on a coat with the collar and cuffs with white fur. She had short yellow hair that fell to her neck, with some hair going to her shoulders, and her Jolteon ears were atop her head. She wore a yellow shirt that hugged her body and yellow pants that were held at her waist with a black belt. Her tail was like a Jolteon's. She looked at people with light purple eyes, and it was clear that she were more of a tomboy. She even was a challenge for Jaxson when it came to Super Smash Brothers for the Nintendo64, which was Jaxson's game.

Unlike her Eeveelution counterpart, Cynthia had red eyes, and was more of a girl than Kathryn. Her tail was so fluffy and comforting, and her red hair reached down to her rear. The front part of her hair was a light red, while the rest of her hair was the red of a Flareon. She wore a red fur collar around her neck and waist, but the waist fur didn't reach all the way around, stopping at her belly. She wore red short shorts, with an orange dress that was on the sides and back, along with red stockings. Her top was laced on the sides, and wore long black fingerless gloves, reaching her shoulders. Her Flareon ears were on the sides towards the top, and she always had on a smile. The two sisters were both nineteen.

The Suicune had long purple hair that reached the curve in her back. She had pinkish-purple eyes and wore a short, light blue dress. There were two long white ribbons that were actually her tails. She also wore blue stockings and nothing covered her shoulders. She was a year older than everyone, coming in at twenty.

His Zoroark's anthro form had long black hair with some red highlights, and her black ears would be seen on top of her head. Her emerald eyes would sparkle with happiness in both her anthro and pokemon form. In her anthro for she typically wore combat boots, and a black jacket. She wore a short skirt, making her look younger than she really was. She looked fifteen when dressed like that, when she was really eighteen.

"I'm guessing that this is Kathryn and Cynthia," the mother spoke, hugging the two Eeveelution. "You must be Lacey," the mother continued, hugging the Lucario. "Amy, have you been watching over my son?"

"Yes ma'am. He's been keeping himself out of danger," Amy smiled, hugging Jaxson's mother.

"I don't recognize you," the mother informed the Suicune. "And who is that?" she wondered, looking at the Zoroark.

"Oh, that's right. This is Manami, and the Zoroark is Yuzuki," Jaxson introduced. "We became friends while heading back here for the holidays."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Manami spoke, bowing slightly.

"You don't need to be so formal," Jaxson whispered, Manami suddenly becoming embarrassed, blushing a crimson red.

"Hey, does the stereo still work?" Jaxson asked his mother.

"No. It hasn't worked since you left on your journey," his mother informed.

"I got this. Hold on," Jaxson spoke, taking out a CD from his bag, leaving it next to the door. He examined the player, and laughed when he found the source of the "problem."

"This might sound like tech support, but is it plugged in?" Jaxson asked, holing the cord, his sister starting to laugh while his mother sighed.

"I thought it was plugged in," his mother admitted, Jaxson plugging it into the wall, the stereo coming to life, playing the first track on the CD Jaxson had already put in. It was the song that he played right before he left for his journey, which wasn't that holiday themed, but the message that he wanted to give got across.

"You're staying with us?" Ryan asked, Jaxson messing with her hair.

"Until you start your journey. You will need some pointers. And I think that you will also need some protection, since there are some creeps out there. And I've battled them," Jaxson informed.

"You beat them up when they tried to touch a girl," Manami corrected.

"And their pleas for them to stop went unheard. I'd beat the shit out of those people," Jaxson informed.

"That's my son for you," Jaxson's mother smiled.

"Look don't touch, right Jaxson?" Amy whispered, Jaxson glaring at her.

"You say nothing," Jaxson softly growled.

"Oh, can I go up to Jaxson's room? I need to wrap a present I got for him," Kathryn asked, taking Jaxson's backpack.

"The paper and bows are in the garage. I'll make sure he doesn't go to his room until after you're done wrapping. Just come down when you are done," Jaxson mother informed, unaware for the devious plan that Kathryn and Cynthia had planned.

"You hid your gifts in my bag? I wouldn't even think of that. Props to you," Jaxson hi-fived them, oblivious to the gift they had for him.

Kathryn and Cynthia went into the garage and took a lot of ribbon, a roll of new wrapping paper, and a bag of Christmas bows. As they opened the door, they were ambushed by Lacey and Yuzuki. Lacey already knew what they had planned, and was glaring them down. Yuzuki had a decent idea of their plan, and decided to team up with Lacey for the time being.

_"Put the ribbon down,"_ Lacey ordered.

_"I'm just going to wrap a gift for Jaxson,"_ Cynthia replied innocently.

_"No, you guys are wrapping yourselves, aren't you Kathryn?"_ Yuzuki interrogated.

_"No, I literally got him this,"_ Kathryn spoke, showing the two a box that had an unopened 3DS XL with the Triforce on it. _"See?"_

_"Fine, I believe you. But I know that you aren't only wrapping that. You do know that I know Psychic, and I can read your mind,"_ Lacey reminded Kathryn.

_"Look, do you want in on it as well?"_ Kathryn asked, defeated.

_"How are we going to pull this off?" _Yuzuki asked.

Jaxson looked over to the four pokemon, smiling. He thought they were having a friendly chat.

"You realize they are," Amy started, stopping herself from ruining their fun.

"They are what?" Jaxson inquired.

"They are discussing girl stuff. You wouldn't care. You tend to space out," Amy lied.

"I tend to what?" Jaxson asked jokingly.

"I think that Manami and I will be helping them. Excuse us," Amy spoke, dragging Manami away from Ryan, who was asking her questions about Jaxson's adventure.

_"Just go up stairs horn dogs,"_ Amy commanded.

_"Look, even we know you want to have Jaxson as well. So just shut it slut,"_ Kathryn spoke, shocking the others who understood her. _"You guys didn't know that? She kept waking me up with those wet dreams of hers always going on and on about how you wanted Jaxson inside you."_

_"That is private!"_ Amy shouted, Jaxson hearing an angry bark coming from Amy.

"Excuse me for a moment. Have to break that up before it gets out of hand," Jaxson informed his mother and sister, seeing Jaxson walk over to his team.

"Look here," Jaxson growled. "I don't know what you guys are arguing about, but it better stop, or I will have to use force against all of you. Understand?"

The five nodded, Manami standing off to the side. "I was dragged. I'm just an innocent bystander in all this."

"Well if they start fighting again, try to stop it," Jaxson requested.

"Will do," Manami finished, Jaxson going back to catch up with his family.

_"You guys are going about this all wrong,"_ Manami informed. _"Just wrap the present upstairs, and give it to him tonight, and when he's shocked, taken back by the gift, just do it then."_

_"I think Manami should be the one we go to for advice for this kind of stuff. Thank you,"_ Kathryn spoke. "Upstairs now?"

"Sure," Cynthia agreed, everyone but Manami following.

"So, what did you say to them?" Jaxson asked, amazed at how fast it diffused when Manami interjected.

"Nothing really significant. They were having a small disagreement for how they wanted to wrap their gifts. I just told them to do it the usual way," Manami informed, sitting next to Jaxson, scooting closer to him.

"Do you like my brother?" Ryan asked, unaware of the awkward position she just put Manami in. Jaxson understood what Ryan asked and decided to interject.

"Well, we are friends, and in order of us to be friends, we'd have to like each other to an extent," Jaxson spoke casually, not faltering.

"Well I know that," Ryan told Jaxson. She redirected her attention to Manami. "But do you like him like him?"

Jaxson was now very nervous, since that answer could either get him maimed by the rest of his team, or cause an awkwardness that would linger over them.

"Okay!" Kathryn shouted, bringing down a wrapped box. Of course, all this box had in it was a small letter saying "Your actual gift is in your room. Have fun!" Kathryn noticed how quiet the room was, and became curious.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Kathryn asked.

"I just asked Namami a question and she became red," Ryan informed.

"My name is pronounced Ma-na-mi," Manami corrected.

"What was the question sis?" Kathryn asked, becoming like a little kid.

"All I asked was if Manami like Oniichan. She just looked down as if it were a hard question," Ryan spoke, Kathryn looking at Manami.

"That is a really good question. Do you like Jaxson?" Kathryn smiled, Manami seeing an inner fire in her eyes.

"I'll just step outside. Remember that what I said earlier still applies now," Jaxson informed, taking the hunting rifle that sat in the room with him. The rifle had an amazing scope, and he was dying of curiosity since only Kathryn came down.

He stepped outside, Kathryn still waiting for an answer from Manami. Jaxson made his way to the nieghbour's house, and knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" they asked.

"It's Jaxson," Jaxson informed, the door swinging open, revealing a girl who had a crush on him. Or course, Jaxson was oblivious when it came to those kind of things.

"Come in. What brings you here today?" she asked.

"Nothing much Yui," Jaxson informed. "Just curious as to what my pokemon are planning for Christmas."

"For the last time, my name is Yuki. There is a "K" in my name. And why can't you go upstairs and find out that way?" Yuki asked.

"My Jolteon would kill me by electrocution. And I know that a room in this house has a perfect view of my room, since I remember seeing the door through my window before I left," Jaxson informed.

"Sure, follow me," Yuki spoke, leading him to the room he was talking about. As she started opening the door, she saw a telescope in the room, and quickly closed the door. "Whoops. Wrong room."

"But it is the only door facing my house," Jaxson informed. "Believe me, I've seen it all. Nothing can phase me."

Jaxson opened the door, and saw the telescope. "You stargaze? That's a nice hobby."

"I'm so glad you're oblivious at times," Yuki whispered, seeing Jaxson open the window, using the scope to look into his room. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he did see his door open. In walked Manami and Kathryn. Yuki was looked at that with her telescope, and was enraged.

"What are they up to?" Jaxson asked, continuing his observation. He had no idea what was going no until Yuzuki came out of the bathroom wrapped in ribbon, causing his nose to start letting out a small amount of blood. "I feel bad. Why did they tie her up with ribbon?"

Yuki was practically on fire, and when she heard Jaxson say what he did, she broke and decided to just blow it.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH YOU! THEY ARE PRACTICALLY RAGING WITH HORMONES AND ARE PLANNING ON HAVING SEX WITH YOU!" Yuki yelled at him, smacking him across the face. "And you don't even notice them, or me."

Jaxson was surprised at what Yuki said, and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not that I don't notice, but as you know, I'm oblivious to any advance made towards me. And I started to see it only today with Manami, since my sister put her on the spot. I just don't want to ruin any friendships I have by getting into a relationship. If we break up, tension will always remain. I just suppress any feelings I have. I don't want anything to change between us. I don't want to lose a friend, like I did five years ago," Jaxson cried, Yuki finally seeing his true colours.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even consider how you felt. I just wanted to be with you. Please don't be mad. Please stay a little bit longer," Yuki asked, enjoying the embrace.

"I think I have to go now," Jaxson whispered after a while.

"Go get 'em tiger," Yuki smiled, punching Jaxson's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I'll try not to break any hearts," Jaxson thanked, since Yuki gave him the small push he needed.

Jaxson walked out of the house, and made his way over to his home. He stopped in front of the door, feeling nervous. He put his hand on the door and opened it, twisting the handle. He opened the door and saw the time. It was midnight, and his sister and mother were nowhere to be seen. Only Kathryn was awake, on the couch with his real present with a note from his mother.

"Happy Christmas," Kathryn smiled, handing him the gift.

Jaxson was silent, looking at the floor.

"Jaxson?" Kathryn asked, putting the gift down. "Are you alright?"

"Be honest with me. Do you love me?" Jaxson whispered, almost inaudible.

"Where did that come from?" Kathryn asked.

"Just answer the question. Do you love me, yes or no?" Jaxson repeated, on the verge of tears.

"I love you. I have for a long time. Please don't be mad," Kathryn softly spoke, also looking at the floor.

"Why would I be mad?" Jaxson started, walking over to Kathryn, pulling her into a hug. Jaxson pulled himself partway out of the hug, looking into Kathryn's eyes. He never noticed it before, but she looked beautiful with only the fire lighting the room. Jaxson pulled her into a kiss, Kathryn melting into the kiss, both enjoying each other's company. Neither of them used tongue, since they didn't feel it was necessary. After thirty seconds, Jaxson ended the kiss, staring into her light amethyst eyes lovingly. He noticed that the note his mother left was on the couch.

"Oh, they wanted me to tell you to give that note to you," Kathryn informed, Jaxson reading the note. The note was enclosed in an envelope. As he read over the note, he realized that his family was staying over at Yuki's house. When he finished the note and looked in the envelope, and blushed hard at what he saw. And he knew that his mother was implying, and he kept the envelope tucked in his back pocket.

"So, what did it say?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing important. They are staying with our nieghbour's this Christmas. We have the house to ourselves tonight. Though, I'm getting tired. Want to sleep with me?" Jaxson offered, forgetting what he saw earlier.

"Sure. We could snuggle up by the fire to keep warm," Kathryn blushed. "Can I get your blanket from upstairs?"

"Sure. Want some hot cocoa? It could take a bit to warm up the kettle," Jaxson offered, walking over to the kitchen, filling the kettle with water. By the time he got to the living room, the rest of his team was there, looking pretty mad. The only one who didn't was Kathryn, who looked rather embarrassed. And they were in regular clothes, not just ribbon.

"I guess I'm making more cocoa," Jaxson sighed, walking back into the kitchen, getting stopped by Lacey.

"You aren't going anywhere," Lacey informed.

"I'm starting to regret teaching you Psychic," Jaxson whispered, being dragged to his Pokémon.

"So, Kathryn says that you love her. What's the deal Jaxson?" Cynthia asked, mad that her sister made a move on Jaxson before her.

"Ah shit. Forgot about you guys for a second. So, what do you want for Christmas?" Jaxson asked, the girls looking at each other before looking back at Jaxson.

"You," they all spoke at once, Jaxson knowing that he was going to have a long night.

/-Christmas Day, 07:30-/

Jaxson woke up with Cynthia on top of him, Lacey to his right, Yuzuki to his left, Manami on his legs, and was Amy curled up next to the fire. _'Wait, where's Kathryn?'_

Jaxson lifted his head and saw Kathryn holding two mugs of hot chocolate. They shared a quick kiss before she helped him out of the pile.

"Happy Christmas," Kathryn smiled, kissing Jaxson on the cheek.

"Considering what happened last night, I believe it was happy for everyone," Jaxson smiled, taking a sip of his hot beverage, stepping out on the porch, the snow blanketing the area. Kathryn followed him out wearing a robe. She saw Jaxson sitting on a bench, so she sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, Jaxson leaning his head so it rested on hers.

"I love you Kathryn," Jaxson sighed.

"And I you," Kathryn smiled, finally happy that she was with the one she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY, AND I ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS AS A LEMON, BUT I READ IT OVER, AND IT SOUNDED TERRIBLE, SO I TRASHED THAT BIT. OTHER THAN THAT, HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>


End file.
